pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Wayman
by George J. Dance Thomas Ethan Wayman (born August 13, 1945) is a Canadian poet and academic. Life Born in Hawkesbury, Ontario, Wayman has lived most of his life in British Columbia (B.C.). When he was 7 his family moved to Prince Rupert, B.C., and then (in 1959) to Vancouver. Wayman attended the University of British Columbia (UBC), receiving a B.A. in 1966. While at UBC he was editor of the student newspaper, the Ubyssey, 1963-1966, and also worked as a journalist for the Vancouver Sun. ''After graduating he attended the University of California, Irvine, where he received an M.F.A.Tom Wayman: Biography, Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto Libraries, UToronto.ca, Web, June 13, 2012. Wayman went on to hold a variety of manual and academic jobs. He has taught at Okanagan University College in Vernon and Kelowna, British Columbia (1990-91, and 1992-95), the Kootenay School of the Arts in Nelson, British Columbia (1991-92, 1995-1998, 2000-2002), Kwantlen University College (1998-2000), and the University of Calgary (2002-present). He has also been writer in residence at the University of Windsor, University of Alberta, Simon Fraser University, University of Winnipeg and University of Toronto. In 2007 he received a Fulbright Scholarship to be visiting writer in residence at Arizona State University. His poetry has appeared in literary magazines around the world, including ''The Paris Review, Saturday Night, The Hudson Review, and Canadian Forum. Recognition Wayman has received the Canadian Authors Association medal for Poetry and the A.J.M. Smith Award for distinguished achievement in Canadian poetry, and won first prize in the USA Bicentennial Poetry Awards competition.Tom Wayman, Harbour Publishing, Web, June 13, 2012. He has been nominated 3 times for the Dorothy Livesay Poetry Prize. Publications Poetry *''Waiting for Wayman''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1973. *''For and Against the Moon''. Toronto: Macmillan, 1974. *''Money and Rain''. Toronto: Macmillan, 1975. *''Free Time''. Toronto: Macmillan, 1977. *''Living on the Ground''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1980. *''Introducing Tom Wayman: Selected poems, 1973-80''. Princeton, NJ: Ontario Review Press, 1980. *''The Nobel Prize Acceptance Speech''. Saskatoon: Thistledown, 1981. *''Counting the Hours''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1983. *''The Face of Jack Munro''. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 1986. *''In a Small House on the Outskirts of Heaven''. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 1989. *''Did I Miss Anything? Selected poems, 1973-1993''. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 1993. *''The Astonishing Weight of the Dead''. Vancouver: Polestar, 1994. *''I'll Be Right Back: New and selected poems, 1980-1996''. Princeton, NJ: Ontario Review Press, 1997. *''The Colours of the Forest''. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 1999. *''My Father's Cup''. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 2002. *''High Speed Through Shoaling Water''. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 2007. *''Dirty Snow''. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 2012.Wayman, Tom, ABC Bookworld, B.C. Bookworld, Web, June 13, 2012. ISBN 978-1-55017-586-8 Novel *''Woodstock Rising''. Hamilton, ON: Dundurn, 2009. Short fiction *''Boundary Country'' (short stories). Saskatoon: Thistledown Press, 2007. *''A Vain Thing'' (four novellas). Winnipeg: Turnstone, 2007. Non-fiction *''Inside Job: Essays on the mew work writing''. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 1983. *''A Country Not Considered: Canada, culture, work''. Toronto: House of Anansi, 1993. *''Songs Without Price: The music of poetry in a discordant World''. Institute for Coastal Research, 2008. Edited *''Beaton Abbot's Got The Contract: An anthology of working poems''. Edmonton: NeWest, 1974. *''A Government Job at Last: An anthology of working poems''. Vancouver: MacLeod, 1976. *''Going For Coffee: Poetry on the job''. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 1981. *''East of Main: An anthology of poems from East Vancouver'' (edited with Calvin Wharton). Vancouver: Pulp, 1989. *''Paperwork: Contemporary poems from the job''. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 1991. *''The Dominion of Love: An anthology of Canadian love poems''. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 2001. *''A Verse Map of Vancouver''. Anvil Press, 2009. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the University of Toronto.Tom Wayman: Publications, Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto Libraries, UToronto.ca, Web, June 13, 2012. Audio / video *''Money and Rain: Tom Wayman live'' (cassette). Toronto: Macmillan, 1975. See also *List of Canadian poets *Timeline of Canadian poetry References External links ;Poems *Tom Wayman at Poetry 180: "Did I Miss Anything?," "The Poet" *Tom Wayman at Canadian Poetry Online - profile and 6 poems ;Audio / video *Tom Wayman at YouTube ;Books *Tom Wayman at Amazon.com ;About *Tom Wayman at Harbour Publishing *Wayman, Tom at ABC Bookworld *Tom Wayman, Department of English, University of Calgary *"Wayman Gets Real", interview at Chameleon Fire, 2011. Part 1, Part 2 Category:1945 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian poets Category:People from Hawkesbury, Ontario Category:University of Calgary faculty Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets